herewestandrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Phoenix Wright
"The city will manage. Because it's got people like you defending it." '' — Murdock to Phoenix, S.H.I.E.L.D Base, Season 4 Phoenix Wright is a Supportive Character of HereWeStand Roleplay. Skills and Abilities *Retrocognition Ability to discern the past and past events of any person and any solid object, through any form of physical-touch. Mainly entering deep trance state, he is able to experience past events, whether it be concerning himself or of an unfamiliar lineage in a past occurrence. This ability often triggers spontaneously, and excessive use / overwhelmingness of the power may cause him exhaustion or massive pain. *Memory Manifestation Roll Buffs: * N/A Items: * - Personality *Faithful *Positive *Careless at times Background Phoenix saw himself as a normal lawyer who had always been putting his faith on his clients, believing in their innocence no matter what. Yet one day, he realized his abnormality, which soon forever changed his life. Right before one certain trial of a mass murder began, as a form of motivational support, Phoenix attempted to give his trustworthy client a supportive handshake and a pat on the arm. That was when he got himself immediately drowned into deep trance, clearly seeing the horrible murders--as if he witnessed them all-- which apparently was committed by none other than his own client. Shaken and in doubts, the lawyer tried to ignore the images which he thought to be only his random imagination (thinking that perhaps drinking too much grape juice last night messed his mind). But the further the trial went, it only became clearer to him that what he had seen was the truth. Still in denial and disbelief, the lawyer fought hard to avoid the obvious truth--that he even began to distrust himself. With conflicts filling his mind, he accidentally--bare handedly--touched one of the objects he had found at the crime scene during investigation--which he had yet to present-- and apparently it triggered Phoenix’ postcognition once more. As massive headache struck him, he saw one of the murders, in a much clearer picture, blatantly showing him that his client was indeed the mass murderer. The judge of the trial, seeing Phoenix nearly falling off, attempted to request for recess and medics to treat him. However, Phoenix resisted to continue and speak. There and then, he revealed everything he had seen and since it was the truth, it wasn’t hard for him to connect all the existing and questioned evidences and testimonies--to the point that his client eventually broke down, showing his true facade and confess in a horrible way. After the chaotic trial, the lawyer alienated himself from his friends and went home alone--quite tipsy of stress-drinking. His mind was still in chaos, of discovering the fraud of his own client and his abnormal-ability. As he was entering through a quiet alley, a group of strange-looking people--out of nowhere--halted his way. “Attorney Phoenix Wright, we have been informed.” “.....if this is about that trial, please leave me alone.” “You don’t understand, Mr. Wright. You are one of us.” “I’m... what?” Some guy with slightly wild and scary look suddenly growled, “We’re wasting time,” and punched Phoenix hard on the guts. The last thing Phoenix remembered before falling unconscious was a voice, “Logan, no..!” Apparently these people--who called themselves X-Men--brought him to their base, they needed his power to reveal the truth behind human murders relating to the Brotherhood. These people, would later help Phoenix to embrace his newly-discovered mutation. Storyline * See this character's quotes here. Season 1 Phoenix saved an unconscious young girl named Senna Vicario and brought her to the hospital. The two learned each other's name and she wished him good night. His last client whom he found guilty for mass murder was apparently a shapeshifter, and he decided to get his revenge by shifting into Phoenix and murder an innocent citizen named Randy Cevvo. Senna happened to witness him as Phoenix comitting the murder, and feeling devastated, she wished for the world "Mutants can't be trusted". Phoenix was later arrested in the Mutant Control Facility, and Matthew Murdock who eventually learned of the truth offered to defend him. Jezail Brett, a Brotherhood member ordered Eggman Benedict the Robot maker to kidnap him from jail and sucked the truth out of him about Murdock's identity. The cops eventually found him at the forest and arrested him again. However, one of the cops was apparently the ''shapeshifter, and he brought Phoenix to an abandoned hut to beat him up. Turning into Phoenix to mock him, the shapeshifter gained the renewed memories of Phoenix, realizing that he is a mutant who is capable of seeing the past. The shapeshifter's goal was changed and ended up telling him that he would give himself in to the police department, but in return Phoenix had to help him --to see who ''he actually is. Apparently the shapeshifter's transformation comes with the desired form's memories, and after transforming into so many people for too long, he has lost his own original memories, buried under the new ones. He had forgotten himself, thus asking Phoenix to help him find out. In short, Phoenix revealed that the shapeshifter was actually a woman named Vera Misham. Randy Cevvo, the victim she killed turned out to be her long lost boyfriend. Devastated at the fact, she ran to find his body, not before thanking Phoenix. Vera eventually give herself and confessed her crime to Barok von Zieks, the head of the MCF. He released Phoenix and offered him a job at the facility which he refused. Phoenix visited her and thanked her, feeling bad for what happened yet she told him she actually deserved this. He then promised to pay her visits regularly. Murdock visited Phoenix and told him how he had lost his own office due to insufficient funds, and Phoenix decided to take him to his law office as his form of repayment for what Murdock had done to him. Season 2 One day Vera came to Phoenix' Law Office, telling him that she escaped the prison because it was under attack. She told him that she had nowhere to go, and he immediately told her to live with him. The two started their relationship that day. Later Phoenix was called by the MCF to represent a shadow mutant named Celestia Ludenburg. After reading her with his powers, he found out that she was actually a murderer and she instantly planted herself on Phoenix' shadow. He went home to Vera and kissed her, before telling her he's going to be away for a while. Vera was confused and eventually decided to transform into him--to gain his memories and find out what happened. She then asked Murdock's help. The two went to the MCF and asked for the Power Negator mutant, Irvine Leech, hoping his powers would help extracting the monster off of Phoenix' body. Phoenix refused to follow any of Celestia's words that she ended up injuring his arm badly, making him fall unconscious. She then carried him using the shadow to a nearby hospital. Murdock and Vera's plan to get rid of Celestia at the hospital was a fail as she immediately recognized Leech, and she managed to escape his effect by entering Phoenix' body through cutting off his four fingers. Phoenix fell unconscious and Celestia eventually left his body to wreak havoc at the hospital. Murdock, as his vigilante self saved 13 people from the hospital along with a nurse named Sonia Nevermind. She injected some people and Phoenix with her own blood, healing them completely. Celestia later ordered Eggman to attack the city, and destroy Phoenix and Murdock's law office. [[Event: NYC Mayhem]] Phoenix heard that Murdock stayed in the X-Men base too, yet after the last encounter with Celestia, he never heard anything about Murdock ever since. Season 3 Phoenix and Vera stayed in X-Men base for years. He was only out one day when the MCF called him to represent a mutant named Chance Reier, who was accused of exploding an entire skyscraper. Season 4 The New Law Government issued a new law, that all mutants have to be marked "M" to distinguish themselves among humans. Without the mark, the mutants will be considered 'outlawed'. Because of this, Phoenix was forced to end his case on Chance Reier. Chance was deemed 'outlawed', therefore he had no rights to be represented in court. Phoenix, after learning further about this new Marking Law decided to support it. He posted a shout out video online, to encourage mutants to be marked to get their legal rights in the city of Slums' Kitchen. A worker at MCF named Ema Skye was intrigued by his attempts, and decided to contact him, help him spreading the message all over the media using her powers. The Mutant Support Corporation Phoenix rebuilt his law office and made it "Mutant Support Office" to support mutants, pursue peace and equality between both race. Celia, the rich head of Red Tide Military Company noticed him and decided to fund his office. The Mutant Support Office later grew into the "Mutant Support Corporation". Celia initiated the idea of creating a school, which later was named "Phoenix' School of Gifted Youngsters". He recruited some mutants for his MSC and school, one of which was Ares Marsden. To Lie is To Help Phoenix Wright was later called by Zacharias Barnham to use his powers. Apparently one of MCF's top secret item was almost stolen, and he was needed to figure out who by touching it. Ema Skye, being the culprit, noticed Phoenix' coming and Barnham's plan. She immediately contacted Phoenix before he entered, begging for him to help her out of the situation. Phoenix, knowing what she had done to help him in the past, decided to lie to Barnham. Even when Barnham put him within Mikleo Whitehill's truth aura, Phoenix managed to say that he 'couldn't find who did it'. Ema Skye had taught him the way to "not tell the truth" within the truth aura. Ema thanked him with all her hearts and promised she would repay him someday. Ares and The Investigation Team One day, he was informed that Chance Reier, his former client was mysteriously murdered in prison. He then sent Ares Marsden to form a team to investigate the crime. Ares recruited his close friend Oliver, Snake the Earth Manipulator and a ''mysterious man in hoodie. He also recruited Rorschach and Rorschach brought a mercenary named Kenneth along. Through the very first meeting, Phoenix figured out that the mysterious hoodie man was apparently Murdock. The team managed to figure out that an officer named Horace Knightley of MCF was the murderer of Chance Reier, and they returned to the MSC to report to Phoenix. That very day, MSC building was assaulted by a large number of soldiers, and the team was forced to protect Phoenix and escape. The building was leveled afterwards, yet the team managed to survive and escape through an underground tunnel, which Snake created. Murdock, the man in hoodie took the team to Jezail's old, abandoned Mansion. There, they met a cat named Morgana and a mutant who is capable of cloning himself named Taka Yuki. Pretty much everyone told Phoenix to run free yet he refused to leave them. Snake, Murdock and Ares got into a heated up conflict, as Ares wanted to continue fighting the soldiers which he figured was bearing Red Tide's symbol. Murdock eventually left the team that night. The Birth of S.H.I.E.L.D Ares, despite what Murdock and Snake had said, continued his plan. He sent the Clone Mutant Taka Yuki to seek and recruit mutants to the team. Phoenix mentioned Miles Edgeworth and Ema Skye, and soon both of them were recruited. Ema was more than delighted to help, remembering what Phoenix had done to save her. She used her intelligence and to enrich the mansion with computers and technology, and track many famous mutants to recruit. Ares' idea was to rebuild MSC, and she then initiated to rename it into SHIELD and start anew. Phoenix has never forgotten Vera, and he kept on seeking for her whereabouts till today. Trivia *Phoenix Wright is the reason why Senna caused the entire worldwide chaos of Season 1. *After Senna Vicario wished for Phoenix and Murdock to be 'fine no matter what happens', the two seemed to always manage to survive near death situations. *During MSC destruction, The Phoenix' School was also assaulted. Vera, who was in Phoenix' form, along with Evelyn Blackburn had to fight a number of soldiers, led by Cammy Rogers. The ghost mutant Sissel decided to help, yet "Phoenix" got shot several times and fell to the floor, dead. The school building was also leveled afterwards, only leaving one area intact, due to Sissel defusing the explosives of that area, in which Evelyn and some students hid. Evelyn, with Sissel's support, escaped with them eventually. Sissel left, Taka Yuki found Evelyn with the kids and brought her to the mansion. *Phoenix Wright is originally taken from Ace Attorney Series. *Phoenix is considered very under-powered, that a player once joked, "who gives a fuck about his powers lol". Category:Characters Category:Mutants